peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 January 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-01-12 ;Comments *A ninety minute recording of a two hour show is available. Sessions *Dream City Film Club #1. Session recorded 1996-12-29. Available on the Beggars Banquet CD Single Peel Session. Tracklisting *'File 1 '''starts at the beginning of the show *Dweeb: Scooby Do (7 inch) Blanco Y Negro *Menace & USD: ‘Lets Go (12 inch – Insect War)’ Area 51 Recordings # *Dream City Film Club: ‘Situation Desperate’ (Peel Session) *Lord High Fixers: 'Poppa Hoodoo (LP - Scooch Pooch Records Plays: Their Original Sins)' Scooch Pooch *Mukuyuni Boys: 'Mickatino Tafu Tafu (Cassette - Matiso Mahjon)' Barak Records # *Fuck: ‘Loosened Mind? (CD – Baby Loves A Funny Bunny)’ Walt Records *μ-Ziq: ‘Urmur Bile (CD – Urmur Bile)’ Hut Recordings @ :(8:30 news)'' *Disco: ‘Mismatch (Various Artists CD – And The Rest Is History)’ Zerox Records *Dream City Film Club: ‘One Sweet Moment’ (Peel Session) *DJ Cyclone: Cyclone Spiral Motion (12" white label of Circular Motion) Acid Fever MDMA 9614 @ *Gentle People: ‘Journey (2xLP - Soundtracks For Living)’ Rephlex @ :(JP: ‘Wasn’t there a Seventies rock band called 'Journey' daddy? Yes Tommy there was.’) *Journey: ‘To Play Some Music (LP – Journey)’ CBS *Ivor Cutler: ‘A Barrel Of Nails (LP – Dandruff)’ Virgin *Chumbawamba: ‘The Day The Nazi Died (Various Artists CD – Sperminator)’ Anti War Action *DJ Hyperactive: ‘Venus (12 inch)’ Missile Records @ *Steven R Smith: ‘Stoitering Wherret (LP - Gehenna Belvedere)’ Autopia *Dream City Film Club: ‘Perfect Piece of Trash’ (Peel Session) *Charles Walker And Band: ‘Driving Home Part 1 (7 inch)’ Crazy Cat Records *Thumbnail: ‘I Know It Spills (CD – Red! Dead!)’ Headhunter Records *Adventures In Stereo: ‘Airline (CD – Adventures In Stereo)’ Creeping Bent *Natacha Atlas: ‘Leyli (CD – Halim)’ Nation Records @ *Uruesi Yatsura: Strategic Hamlets (7 inch)’ Ché Trading :(9:30 news) *Vinylgroover: Global Sounds (4x12" - Ready To Fly) Alpha Projects @ *'File 1 ends '''1:55 into above track :(JP: 'And here from 1985 for no particular reason, a little Je ne suis quoi')'' *Jesus And Mary Chain: Sowing Seeds (LP - Psychocandy) Blanco Y Negro :(Stuart Maconie trailer) *Marcos Valle: Seu Encanto (CD - The Essential Marcos Valle Volume 2) Mr Bongo @ *Dream City Film Club: Stick Girl (session) *Gamma Rays: Mr. Plow (7" - Dynamite) Funky Mushroom *Superstar Disco Club: Pop Song (7" - Katia Movement #1) Ché Trading *SL2: On A Ragga Tip (Force & Styles Remix) (12" - On A Ragga Tip '97) XL *Tracks marked # available on File 3 *Tracks marked @ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-01-12 (incomplete) *2) 020A-H08332XXXXXX-0100A0 *3) 1997-01-xx Peel Show LE324 *4) 1997-01-xx Peel Show LE323 ;Length *1) 01:33:32 *2) 01:59:33 *3) 1:32:30 (1:21:25 on) *4) 1:32:07 (to 32:13) (from 25:49 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE322 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1997 Lee Tape 322 *4) Created from LE323 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1997 Lee Tape 323 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8332/1) * 3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Isector